


Sharing is Caring

by babygirl127



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Desire, Lust, M/M, OT3, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7088692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygirl127/pseuds/babygirl127
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don finds out what has been bothering his two older brothers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing is Caring

Don’s brothers had been acting strangely for a while now and he couldn’t for the life of him figure out what the cause of it was. Actually it wasn’t even all of his brothers. Mikey, the one that was most often prone to odd behavior and doing things just to mess with the rest of the family, was the only one of his brothers acting remotely normal lately. In fact Mikey almost seemed oblivious to the antics of his older brothers.

While Mikey was his normal quirky self Leo and Raph had taken to bouts of antagonizing one another and then completely ignoring each other. Don for the life of him couldn’t figure out what was causing the problems between his eldest brothers. There had been no recent argument to have led to such a reaction from both of them.

Even more strange was the fact that as far as Don could tell, both Leo and Raph seemed to have become very curious about his workings in both his lab and the garage. Hardly an hour could go by before one or both of them was coming around to see what he was up to and to keep him company.

It was almost enough to make Don wish that he had some hair just so that he could rip it out in frustration. Don loved his brothers and loved having their company but when they started acting strangely and he couldn’t figure out why it became less endearing.

The closest thing Don could think of to related his brothers’ behavior too was Klunk when the cat would constantly check to make sure that all of his toys were accounted for and that no one else was touching them. Even that didn’t seem to be the right analogy to the genius since he didn’t belong to either of his brothers.

Don could feel his pulse beat a little bit faster at that thought. While he may not belong to either of his older brothers that didn’t mean that he didn’t think about what it would be like if he did.

On the one hand there was Leo. Leo was so sure and confident in himself. Being with the leader would be like sailing the tide, steady and predictable and yet so powerful and dangerous.

On the other hand there was Raph. Raph was strong and passionate in everything he did. Being with the hothead would be like riding a wild roller coaster, thrilling and heart pounding but completely safe the whole time.

With a will Don forced himself to try and settle down. As much as he wanted his brothers he wasn’t sure yet how to go about expressing that desire to them. No matter what the outcome Don wanted to make sure that he didn’t upset the balance of their family or team just because thinking about his two older brothers got him hot under the shell and he wasn’t sure he knew how to do that just yet.

Finding that he couldn’t take sitting around at the moment Don decided that it might be a good idea to burn off some of his frustration in the dojo. Maybe if his body was kept busy than his mind would have a chance to think over his current dilemmas and come to a reasonable solution to both his brothers’ strange behavior and his desire for them.

Don had barely gotten to the entrance of the dojo when he came to a stop in his tracks. The door to the training room was cracked open and the sound of two voices arguing quietly could just be heard.

“I’m the leader Raphael. What I say goes,” Don heard Leo growl through the cracked door.

Don rolled his eyes at the remark. As much as he admired Leo’s ability to lead, sometimes he said the most foolish of things. Just as he was about to push the door open and walk inside Don paused as he heard the reply to Leo’s argument.

“Just cause you’re the leader on the battlefield doesn’t mean you can control what any of us do in the bedroom Leo,” Raph’s voice came back.

That remark caught Don off guard and strengthened his resolve. Not wanting the argument to escalate into something he was sure that his older brothers would regret and tired of dancing around the issue Don pushed the door to the dojo all the way open and stepped inside drawing instant attention to himself.

“Look I’m not sure what’s going on between the two of you lately,” Don announced as he walked over to where his brothers were standing using the instant attention he received to be blunt and right to the point. “All I know is that you two are driving me crazy and I want an explanation. What is going on between you two?”

For a moment Don was afraid that he had pushed too far. Neither of his brothers seemed inclined to answer him right away. Instead they were both staring at him the way a lion stares at its dinner which caused Don’s heart to beat faster in his chest.

“You,” Leo said lowly as he took a predatory step towards the olive green turtle. “You’re what’s going on between us.”

Don’s eyes were unable to look away from Leo’s fierce gaze that he was caught in. Don had become so focused on Leo and lost in the penetrating gaze in front of him that he hadn’t noticed Raph move until he was pulled back against a hard plastron drawing a gasp from him. Behind him Raph leaned forward until his mouth was by Don’s ear.

“I’ve got an idea Fearless,” Raph growled out, low and with a hint of lust and something else Don couldn’t quite identify. “How about we share.”

Time stood still for a moment and Leo’s expression morphed from one of intense scrutiny to lecherous showing exactly what he thought of Raph’s idea. With a feral grin that Don could just feel matched Raph’s, Leo took a step towards them and Don felt a shiver go down his spine. Oh yes, sharing would be very good.


End file.
